The Morning After
by Livi11
Summary: BB Fluff. The fallout of a morning after for Bones and Booth. Hillarity ensues when unexpected visitors arrive.


**AN: Hey everyone. This is my first attempt to delve into the world of Bones fan fiction. I was inspired to write this after watching my newly acquired Complete First Season of Bones! I'm so excited! I bought it off the black market in Shanghai when I was in China a few weeks ago. And the best part? It only cost four American dollars. :-)**

**Comments both good and bad are MAJORLY appreciated. Lol. I loveee reviews. I took the basic idea for this story from an author named Aerogirl who used to write JAG fiction way back when, but I changed it around a lot obviously, and hopefully you guys will like it! Normally I like stories with a well thought out plot, but I couldn't get this completely useless piece of fluff out of my head til I wrote it. sighs**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

She awoke to the sensation of a wet nose on her cheek, and lazily she opened an eye to peer up at the perpetrator responsible for ruining her picture perfect dream. Birdie stood on her chest peering down at her, his white fur rumpled and his large brown eyes begging for breakfast.

She smiled and reached a hand up to scratch behind his ear. He purred in response, causing her entire body to vibrate.

Attempting to sit up in bed she realized that she was pinned in her current position by a large, tan arm wrapped tightly around her middle. Glancing to the side she grinned at the figure that lay next to her. His chest was bare, his dark hair rumbled, and he had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

She reached for his arm and attempted to release herself from his protective grasp. When she finally broke free, he only immediately scooted his body closer and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Are you trying to get away from me, Bones?" His voice was thick with sleep, but it still held his trademark hint of humor, even at such an early hour in the morning.

"Well I was attempting to feed the cat, but you're making it rather difficult for me."

His only response was to murmur something completely unintelligible and pull her closer.

"Booth," she tried again, in her most patronizing tone, "You need to let go."

Finally he relinquished his hold on her and she slipped from the bed, already missing the warmth of his body. With Birdie following closely on her heels, she paused for a moment in the doorway and turned back towards the bed.

Booth had already fallen back to sleep, if the slight snores he was emanating were any indication, and had buried himself underneath the comforter so that he was almost invisible. She couldn't help but grin at the sight.

If you had told her she would be in this situation a few months earlier, she would have laughed at the very prospect. She of course, would have claimed that Booth was her work partner and nothing more. Oh how the times had changed.

Padding along the cool hardwood floors she entered the kitchen and pulled the door of the refrigerator open with a click. Grabbing a can of cat food she popped open the lid and placed it onto the floor for an eagerly awaiting Birdie. He devoured it like he hadn't seen food in nearly a year.

Reaching for the coffee beans in the top cupboard, she was startled by the sudden knock on her apartment door. _Who on earth would be here at seven in the morning?_

She carefully examined her pajamas to assure herself that everything was on correctly before walking across the kitchen to the door.

She peered through the peep hole on the front door and was momentarily surprised by the sight of Angela. Her espresso colored hair was down around her shoulders in long waves, and she clutched a steaming cup of Starbucks in her hands.

When the initial shock of her best friend's arrival had passed, Tempe immediately began to worry about the man lying in the other room.

Somehow, she and Booth had managed to keep their relationship out of the office and unknown to _anyone_. Now it seemed, Angela Montenegro was about to discover the truth.

Angela knocked again; slightly louder this time.

"Come on, Bren! I know you're in there! You know we have plans today! You, me, and the 50 off sale at the mall!"

_Oh crap._

She had completely forgotten about their plans to go shopping. She took a deep breath, soothing breath and flung open the door.

"Hey, Ange."

"Sweetie, why aren't you dressed? My God, did you forget we had plans, _again_?"

Tempe smiled at her guiltily. "Sorry. Come in for a second while I throw some clothes on. I was slightly distracted and I suppose I forgot."

"Distracted, hmm?" Angela it seemed had honed in on the pair of men's loafers and the dress jacket that were lying by the front door. A wicked grin spread slowly across her face.

"My, my, what have we here? Did Bren have a gentlemen friend over to play last night?"

Tempe felt her face flush a deep crimson.

"Sweetie! Details please!" The artist squealed, clapping her hands together. "Who is it? Do I know him? Most importantly, is he hot?"

Temperance's head spun with the bombardment of questions. She didn't feel much like explaining everything to her overly enthusiastic best friend. Instead, she opted to walk over to where the suit jacket hung by the door, reach into the pocket, a pull a small object out into her hand. She tossed the object across the room to Angela.

Angela caught it easily with her left hand and held it out in front of her to examine more carefully. The outside appeared to be a simple leather wallet. She flipped it open and took a closer look. The inside held only an FBI badge and an ID, an ID that clearly held the name of one Special Agent Seely Booth.

"Oh my god. Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Really Ange, I meant to tell you I just..."

"TEMPERANCE BRENNAN! How long has this been going on?"

"About two months." _And 4 days, 22 hours, and 17 minutes._

Angela looked as if her head might implode with the overload of information her brain was receiving. She stood stock still, her mouth in a perfect "o".

Tempe took the opportunity to duck down the hall into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She stepped across to Booth's side of the bed and knelt onto the floor beside him.

"Booth," she spoke to his sleeping form. "Booth, wake up." Her only response was a slight moan.

"Booth," she tried again, "Angela's here."

That did it.

One eye opened, and upon seeing that she wasn't kidding, the other followed suit. "Say what?" he replied, in a voice that was adorably rough.

She smirked at him. "Angela's here. Just thought I'd warn you incase you decided to come meandering out to the kitchen in nothing but those boxers."

"Something tells me Angela wouldn't mind."

"Yes, well that's entirely beside the point..."

"Bones," He gave her his infamous lopsided grin, "I was kidding."

She frowned at him before attempting to stand up and go back out to Angela. Booth stood as well, pulling her into a gentle yet searing kiss.

She still looked slightly upset and she questioned him in a worried tone. "It's just, what's everyone going to say once word gets around about us? We could be separated, we both have reputations to protect, we'll have to answer to Cullen, as well as Goodman..."

"Bones, look at me." He said this in a firm tone, all teasing gone from his voice, replaced instead by complete seriousness. "Do I look worried? We'll take everything in stride just like we always do. Ok?"

She looked at him for a long moment before giving him a slightly stubborn "ok".

He kissed her one more time, this time a little deeper, and then turned towards the bathroom in search of a shower.

She dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a brown sweater, and emerged from the bedroom to find Angela sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"I still can't believe I didn't know about this!" Angela sighed dramatically. "All this time I never even had a clue. How is that even _possible_? I know everything that goes on in that lab!"

"Well, Booth and I were extremely effective at covering our tracks. And you have been rather occupied lately; it only makes sense for you to be less observant than usual."

Angela stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"So, how just fantastic is our resident G-man in the sack?"

"ANGELA!"

"Oh come on, Sweetie. Don't be such a prude. I need details!"

Brennan opened her mouth as if to spout off some scientific fact, but instead a slightly mischievous grin crossed her features.

"Better then you could possibly imagine."

An extremely loud squeal was emitted from Angela as she did her best to stifle the noise with her hand.

"So, have you done it in the lab yet?"

"Absolutely not! That would be completely unsanitary."

"Oh honey... I have so much still to teach you."

Ten minutes later, the door to the bedroom opened and Booth stepped out into the hallway, a grin on his face. He'd showered, shaved, and pulled on a suit for the day's work ahead.

He rounded the corner into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Bones and Angela talking across the kitchen counter.

"Well well well, if it isn't our resident G-man. Out and showing his face."

"Yes well, unfortunately this is the only door out of the apartment."

Angela opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the ringing of Booth's cell phone.

He unclipped it off his belt and flipped it open without reading the caller I.D.

"Booth."

"Special Agent Booth?" The voice of Zach Addy questioned from the other end of the line.

"That's what I just said isn't it?"

"Excuse me Agent Booth, but why are you answering Dr. Brennan's cell phone at 7:45 in the morning?"

Realization slowly dawned on Booth.

"Shit."

In the background he could hear scrambling and then Hodgins voice near the phone. "Booth answered Brennan's phone? No way! Haha, I knew it!" There was again scrambling and a few words of argument from Zach, and suddenly Hodgins was on the line.

"Dude, you are so busted."

"Yeah, I figured that," Booth grunted.

"Oh my god, wait until Angela finds out! She is going to FLIP!"

There was laughing and then the line went dead.

Booth flipped the phone shut before tossing it to Bones. "So I guess this is your phone..." A sheepish grin covered his features. "The rest of the team knows now, by the way."

Tempe looked at him for a long moment before grinning. "Well I guess that takes care of telling everyone then."

"Well actually," Angela interrupted, "There's still Goodman; and Cullen for that matter."

"Wow Ange, thanks for ruining the moment."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for," She grinned.

Tempe turned to Booth, frowning at his suit. "Are you working today?"

"I figured I'd get some paperwork done while you lady's go off on whatever adventure you have planned for today."

"Is there anything you need my signature on?"

"I think there are a few forms that need it," Booth replied, "I'll just bring them home tonight so you don't have to come over to the Hoover building."

"Awwwwwww," Angela cooed from beside them. "Aren't you two just the most adorable domesticated couple."

Both chose to ignore her comment, instead Booth grabbed his badge from the counter and prepared to leave.

"I should get going, I'll see you both later." At this, he leaned down and placed a kiss firmly on Tempe's lips. "I love you, I'll be home around four."

With that, he turned and left out the front door.

"Alright, Sweetie, the stores open in an hour! We need to get a move on if we're gonna hit all the major departments."

"Hmmmm..." Was Tempe's only reply.

"Bren, you ok?"

Without warning, she jerked toward Angela. "What did he just say?"

"Well," Angela started hesitantly, "He said he'd be home at four, and that he loved you... Oh My God! Was that the first time – "

Tempe nodded in response. She stood for a few moments in total bewilderment before flying out the door after Booth.

"Oh new love, isn't it sweet, Birdie?" She questioned, scooping the cat up off the floor and mock dancing with him down the hall. He meowed in protest.

"Well come on, SOMEONE's gotta go to the mall with me."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

Yes, well I warned you that it was completely pointless fluff didn't I? You read it at your own risk. :-)

Comments of any kind please! Good and Bad!


End file.
